teen_wolf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune
""Fox?" "Kitsune. But 'fox' works."" :: —Liam Dunbar and Kira Yukimura about Kitsune :: Kitsune are a supernatural species of Japanese fox spirits that are also commonly referred to simply as "foxes." They are very long-lived creatures who live for many centuries. Most Kitsune must reach one hundred years of age before they can take the form of a human, but those who have children with humans will produce Kitsune who are already born with a human form. Kitsunes possess a multitude of other abilities, such as enhanced strength, speed, and agility; a natural aptitude for weaponry and combat; production of foxfire; and accelerated healing, however, some of these are specific to a kitsune type. Kitsune accumulate tails throughout their lives that increase their powers, and the most powerful kitsune are said to have nine tails. History Various accounts of appearing kitsune have been noted throughout history. Their emergences spawned many legends, one of them detailing a king that lost his country and queen due the scams of a kitsune. Over the years, these reports drastically lessened, to the point that some people today don't even regard them as actually existing creatures. Fox Rules On Teen Wolf, Kitsune, as Tricksters, are featured as being bound by certain paranormal rules. These restrictions affect their everyday life as well as their status and talents. It has been featured in stories that Foxes and Wolves do not get along. This phenomenon is depicted in the kitsune's supernatural rules regarding the werewolf, as well as the saying below. Stiles Stilinski: You can't be a Fox and a Wolf. These said rules are: if an Alpha werewolf were to Bite a kitsune, they'd lose their kitsune abilities whilst changing into a new canine shifter, the Bite can exorcise a nogitsune of its host because the body is changed, and a werewolf is immune tokitsunetsuki. Foxes, in the real world, are solitary animals, they can be pesky, and rely on their cunning to survive. In contrast, wolves and other pack animals are innately predators, are more direct and follow a code of loyalty, as they are social creatures. One particular kitsune, a nogitsune who had renounced his humanity, went on a terror spree while operating by his own rules as he saw fit. More than just simply his monstrous nature, he appeared to play by these rules as if they were to come by naturally. When this Dark kitsune was first summoned by Noshiko Yukimura, Noshiko had intended for him to possess her to escape death and seek justice for a mass slaughter. However, it's stated Kitsune are not meant to be controlled, commanded by a master. This could be because of the rule of Foxes being solitary creatures, that they are more freedom minded. In mythology, kitsunes are commonly portrayed as Tricksters. They are known to play games, tricks with their victims. In order for a game to be played, it must have rules for the players to operate by. Languages, for instance, don't follow a fully concrete set of rules as they are often complex, interchangeable. In Season 5A, Kira found she is unable to read the coded novel featuring the Dread Doctors. The novel had been written by supernatural Gabriel Valack to work as a tool to trigger memory senses of the brain to uncover repressed memories. Mason Hewitt offers input telling her kitsunes have difficulty with language. He recounts a myth where people could identify kitsune. When answering a phone call, the receiver would say "Moshi, Moshi" (meaning "hello", in Japan). They'd say the word for "hello" twice which would confuse a kitsune because it's a language trick. He surmises Kira can't properly read the novel because the entire coded story is one big language trick and it's confusing the Fox part of Kira. Noshiko tells Kira how to overcome this issue. The story was the confusing factor, so she should read the book without following the story, i.e. read it backwards. Aura Kitsune According to Derek, young Kitsune have an aura that makes them recognizable nature. He mentions that over time (and apparently practice), the kitsune can go unnoticed among the rest.This "aura" can be captured with a camera flash or being seen through the eyes of a wolf (presumably, a supernatural creature) man. Appearance Types of Kitsune According Yakuza Silverfinger, there are 13 types of Kitsune, mentioned in the series 6 and the other 7 in the Bestiary Comic Con 2014: * Heaven (Tengoku) also known as Celestial * Earth (Chikyu) also known as Wild * Ocean (Umi) * Thunder (Sanda) * Fire (Kasai) * Music (Ngaku) * Mountain (Yama) * Wind (Kaze) * Forest (Mori) * Rio (Kawa) * Spirit (Seishin) * Time (Jikan) Nogitsune A Nogitsune is a Dark Kitsune, one of type Void. They draw their power from strife, chaos, tragedy and pain; they feed off of pain. Nogitsune are particularly prideful, they have a dark sense of humor and are dangerous when they have been offended. Nogitsune have the ability to possess other people, then copy their shapes, a talent known as kitsunetsuki. This means they are over a 100 years old. Dark Nogitsune spirits can be exorcised from their host, or their host-copy shapes can be killed, by two known methods. One is changing the body of the host. One known way this can be done is the the Bite of an Alpha werewolf. The other is being slain by a weapon wielded by a Kitsune. Two Nogitsune appear during Season 3 of Teen Wolf. One was the primary antagonist of Season 3B. This Dark Kitsune was a very powerful 1000 year old spirit, possessed Stiles Stilinski and was Noshiko Yukimura's enemy. The other encountered Chris Argent 24 years prior to the series who'd possessed a kumichō, the boss of a Yakuza family. Powers and Abilities Although all kitsune possess individual and unique abilities, there are a range of techniques that each of them possess, making a kitsune in general an opponent to closely keep an eye on. Kitsune are known to have enhanced strength and speed. They are able to exert greater strength, run faster, jump higher and react quicker than what should be humanly possible. Using these superhuman traits in tandem, Kitsune can be efficient masters in combat. Kira discovers her enhanced speed outrunning every one of her fellow students during a cross country session. She also discovers her capacity to fight utilizing her strength and reflexes in combat against the Oni. she punched a wall, breaking off a piece of obsidian. They also have an enhanced healing factor. They are able to heal and repair their cells faster than that of a regular human. In 1943, Noshiko Yukimura never contracted pneumonia during an outbreak at Oak Creek during WWII. Noshiko was later shot by massive gunfire and was only rendered incapacitated. She was able to heal herself over a matter of days. Kira activates her healing ability by causing herself pain. She saves herself from a near-fatal chest wound, recovering over a day. Super Coordination: '''Kitsune naturally possess an enhanced coordination that supplements their enhanced strength and reflexes. They are able to easily learn how to use weapons, or tool of any kind they can get their hands on. They can wield their tool with great proficiency in speed, power and skill. With this superhuman coordination, Kitsune can easily become masters in weaponry. This coordination also supplies the Kitsune's weapon with supernatural properties. In Season 3, Kira Yukimura, a young Kitsune just coming into her powers, realizes she has a natural aptitude for wielding a katana sword. In Letharia Vulpina, she's able to put up a fight against Oni after touching one for the first time. After a few days of practising with a katana, she's able to twirl, utilize a blade with expert precision and skill, naturally coming into her capacity for swordswomanship. Kira's mom, Noshiko is a kitsune who's recently sacrificed her Tails, and consequently lost her powers. She still wields natural skill with a blade nonetheless, engaging Kira in a training session in Strange Frequencies. Kira also wields other particular weapons with similar skill. Using nunchakus, she incapacitates a hunter in The Dark Moon. In Condition Terminal, she throws a shuriken slicing and disabling a burglar alarm. She easily uses a lacrosse mesh stick in Muted. One known supernatural property of a weapon being wielded by a Kitsune is exorcising of a nogitsune. In 1943, Noshiko Yukimura exorcised a very powerful nogitsunefrom Rhys' corpse. The power from the exorcism shattered the sword. In The Divine Move, Kira performed the very same technique on the same nogitsune spirit. Because the nogitsune was already being exorcised from Scott McCall's Bite, the blade remained intact this time round. '''Extended Lifespan: Kitsune are known to live thousands of years without growing a day older, although this is generally contributed to their ability to change form. As they advance with age, they grow in power as well, making the eldest of these creatures also the most powerful. Kitsune feed on rice and aburaage, although the more malevolent types wouldn't hesitate to devour human flesh as well. Masters of Manipulation: Kitsune are shown to be extremely intelligent creatures, even more so than dragons and almost solely employ this to trick to manipulate humans. In combination with their shapeshifting ability, it makes it almost undetectable for a human being to recognize a kitsune in disguise, making the theory that there are, in fact, lots of them living among mankind more than plausible. Whether their behavior defines a purpose or not, there are few who can resist the sweet attraction of a kitsune's sayings. Enhanced Physical Attributes: Kitsune are faster, stronger and much more agile than normal humans. When they are disguised as people, they are often known for battling on all fours - sometimes even sprouting a tail if they let themselves get out of control - and being recognized as nothing but a shimmer constantly hitting left and right. Kitsunetsuki (狐憑き, state of being possessed by a fox); Through physical contact a kitsune can enter an opponent's body and drive them insane. The state of residence is short, but when the kitsune leaves the victim cannot be convinced they where ever under its control. The victims generally suffer frompsychosis with symptoms such as listlessness, restlessness, and the avoiding of other people. It is said that particularly sensitive victims sometimes commit suicide in an attempt to get the fox out of them. Illusions: All kitsune can weave extraordinary illusions with minimal efforts, their potency directly in proportion to the fox's age. The initiation and endings of said illusions are as untraceable as the power itself, essentially making any interaction with a kitsune an unreal experience. The range of the phantasms goes from mere shifting of appearance to the recreation of magic and even entire environments. In legends, the potency of these illusions is exaggerated even further, such as the story of a kitsune forming a second moon in the sky or bending time and space. Kitsunebi (狐火, Fox Fire); Each kitsune possesses the ability to generate white-blue flames, surrounded by electric static. These flames are very potent, overwhelming normal flames of the same quantity with general ease. In addition, they cannot be eaten by Dragon or God Slayers who use the same element. When it comes in contact with living beings, the flames suddenly seem to develop their own will, latching onto the victim's skin until nothing but ash is left behind. Martial Arts: Kitsunes tend to be faster and stronger than normal humans. This is why they are better at Martial Arts. Martial arts are codified systems and traditions of combat practices, which are practiced for a variety of reasons: self-defense, competition, physical health and fitness, entertainment, as well as mental, physical, and spiritual development. FoxFire: '''Kitsune can wield, use and perform a unique form of magic. This is called FoxFire, their signature talent. Using FoxFire, Kitsune can conduct rituals, perform functional magic etc, according to their will, and so they are sufficient magic users. The FoxFire of a Kitsune corresponds to what variety of Kitsune he/she is. Foxfire of a single Kitsune can also affect other types. Each Kitsune has a fox-like fire and can produce/create fire and lightning by rubbing their tails together. Kitsune can also create small balls of fire and even breathe fire. Kitsune are also able to absorb a large amount of electricity into her body. The foxfire appears to be more than just electrical. There is apparently a magical component as well as Kitsune was able to use lightning to repair a broken human. '''Shapeshifting: Kitsunes can take human form by shapeshifting into a human. They can also shapeshift into their true appearance, a large fox creature. At any time, Kitsune can take on any human form, regardless of their own age and gender. Common forms include stunningly beautiful woman, innocent children or mysterious strangers. Generally, these transformations are all Kitsune-gao or "fox-faced", possessing narrow faces with close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. The only thing that might give an inexperienced kitsune away when transformed is its shadow, which can sometimes bear fox-like traits, such as a tail or pointed ears. Kyūbi Mebae (九尾芽生え, to sprout nine tails); Throughout its life, a kitsune will sprout more tails after a set period of time, which some believe to be a hundred years, other a thousand. With each tail they gain more might, until they eventually reach the maximum of nine tails. These kyūbi no kitsune are unbelievably powerful, so much that no form of Kitsune Slayer Magic, if it would still exist, would be able to hurt them. One particular legend tells the tale of a certain kyūbi no kitsune named Tamamo, who combated 80.000 human troops before eventually being slain. Even then, this victory is only contributed due to Tamamo suffering from a terrible illness at that time. There have been only a few kyūbi no kitsune throughout the ages, and they all eventually perished either through their own or other's hands. Currently, there are none, the most powerful known fox bearing seven tails and being several thousands of years old. Super Strength: Kitsunes are stronger than humans. They can easily knock down and overpower humans with little difficulty. Like with Werewolves, Skinwalkers, and other shapeshifters, a Kitsune's strength increases in its fox form. A Kitsune's strength increases in its fox form. Some older and more Kitsunes possesses an incredible level of strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to almost anything in existence. Kitsunes are able to go toe-to-toe with some the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. However, the Primordial Beings and the Original Angel, as well as Lucifer himself, and any of the Archangls can overpower any Kitsune, no matter how old or powerful. Any level of weight the Kitsune needs to lift is almost irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the Kitsune could shatter rocks with their fists alone and even tear through walls with the sheer force of their strikes. Super Leap: Kitsune can leap incredible distances, jump between/over hills, travel intergalactic or greater distances and perform other amazing feats. Unrestricted Movement: Kitsune can fluidly move around in just about any environment or conditions, allowing feats such as kicking off any/all surfaces including intangible and ever-changing surfaces. They can move with complete ease on land, air, water or anything else.The Kitsune movements can not be bound, restricted or sealed in any way, allowing them to ignore things like Binding, Acceleration, and even Inertia. They can treat any substance, terrain or angle as if it was a solid, flat and smooth surface. Super Stamina:The Kitsune possesses remarkable physical energy, stamina and vitality, is essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc. at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and for an unlimited duration. Super Speed: Kitsune can move at speeds that olny the most attuned of beings can grasp, allowing Kitsune to outrun or avoid somethings an opponent can use against the Kitsune. The Kitsune can move at great velocities, allowing user to reach or even surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Kitsunes possess supernatural speed that is described as almost foxlike, making them faster than humans and they have much better stamina and agility. Along with their strength, they use their speed to catch their prey or enemies off guard and kill them swiftly and expediently. In fox form, their speed increases. Molecular Oscillation: Kitsune can vibrate the molecules of living (including themselves) and non-living matter at high speed, enabling them to pass through or harden other molecules.'' kira can vibrate her molecules using her super speed to escape containments such as cages or handcuffs.'' Hyperspace Travel: Kitsune can travel at speeds faster than speed of light, moving at such speed that it appears the traveler has moved from one spatial location to another instantly. This is achieved usually by moving along tachyons, particles faster than light or by bending two locations within space to temporarily join together, and "jumping" from point A to point B via that bend. Absolute Athleticism: Kitsune possess limitless athletic skills, they have reached the absolute highest levels in speed, explosiveness, power, quickness, and other various athletic abilities than normal members of their species can ever hope to attain. Impale: Kitsune of this power can pierce through almost any sort of substance or form of defense with either a weapon or claws. Speed Force:The Speed Force enhances all movement capabilities of a Kitsune, down to a microscopic level, as well as giving the he/her conscious control over it. This enhances overall acceleration, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, and reaction time to inhuman levels. Furthermore, Kitsune could perceive time in slow motion and be able to act and move in what they perceive is normal speed, while actually moving at inhuman speed, faster than normal humans can percieve. The Kitsune speed usually caused them to appear to be mere vibrating blurs or streaks of motion. This ability allows the Kitsune overall speed to rival the fastest vehicles at low levels, while allow the Kitsune to break the sound barrier, moving at super sonic speeds. Kitsune can even exceed the speed of light at their peak speed. Skilled Kitsune have been fast enough to distort light and create a holographic, mirage like projection of themselves and appear to be in two or more places at once by moving from one location to the other fast enough and therefore create an after image of themselves. These projections become less realistic looking when the Kitsune is creating more than one. Augmented movement, motion and momentum results in the Kitsune, especially one using super speed, being immune to extreme pressure, friction, vectors, tension, spring, inertia, gravity, and kinetic energy. This further enhances a Kitsune resilience and durability Lastly, super speed at its peak, Kitsune can create a hole in the fabric of space time and travel through time, with the Kitsune immediate thoughts cause them to end up at a certain time and place. This last ability is also the most dangerous, as altering the events of the past in the slightest could distort the Kitsune present and future, usually with devastating results. If the Kitsune travels to a time where they existed recently, their younger or previous self will vanish from existence, causing the the Kitsune to replace themselves in that time. Also, chemical processes, as well as cellular, neural, and brain activity occurs in a user far faster than normal, which enhanced the speed and efficiency of physical healing and metabolism to inhuman levels. The increase in speed and activity within bodily systems can enhance the Kitsune physical performance to great extent, as well as increasing these systems overall reaction speed, resulting in adrenaline, dopamin and other endorphins to be produced quicker and the Kitsune being able to think, read, scan and comprehend concepts and ideas all in seconds while their powers are in use. Therefore, the Kitsune mental speed and efficiency as well as physical is also enhanced to inhuman levels. This caused a Kitsune to be able to be completely healed a from severe injuries in a matter of hours, as well as be able to not be stunned, dazed, staggered, tripped or knocked off balance by great forces, especially as they move at super speed. It also caused enhanced physical conditioning, resulting in the user being having peak human physical capabilities and health with little to no physical maintaining. Their naturally healthy bodies also are naturally conditioned and adapted to the extreme pressure, air deprivation and kinetic impact the user is exposed to while moving at super speed. Use of the Speed Force causes Kitsune bodies to generate electricity. As they are running, the electricity is usually the only part of the speedster that is perceived by non-speedsters. This Speed-Force lightning has been show to vary in colour between the differing Kitsune seen so far. Those with a pure and natural connection to the Speed Force generate yellow lightning like Barry Allen and Jay Garrick. Speedsters with a broken or artificial/temporary connection like Eobard Thawne generate red lightning. As of Season 2, the new Speedster villain known only as Zoom is shown to generate blue lightning, indicating a currently unknown form of Speed-Force connection which is likely sustained by draining the speed from other Kitsune. Since these enhanced movement and acceleration capabilities affected the user microscopically, it allowed the user to manipulate the movement and acceleration of their cells, and even their molecules, allowing them to shake and vibrate their bodies or parts of it by willing their cells to do so. These vibrations can allow a user to become intangible, enhance physical force produced by physical contact, and distort the users image to the point where the user becomes a vibrating blur of motion, even when they are not using their speed. A user can disguise their appearance with this, as well as their voice by vibrating their vocal cords, which can produce an electronic, distorted voice or a garbled, deep growl. Skilled users have been fast enough to distort light and create a holographic, mirage like projection of themselves and appear to be in two place at once by moving from one location to the other fast enough and therefore create an after image of themselves at one of these points. The enhanced movement and physical force abilities allow a user to be able to increase the power of physical impacts, collisions, and concussive forces, as well as allowing a user to be able to resist greater forces, such as kinetic energy, pressure, friction and gravity, while moving at super speed. A user can generate extreme kinetic energy, friction, inertia, vectors, spring and other applied and contact forces. The user can generate the force to propel a target through the air with ease while user their enhanced motion and momentum. They can alsopropel themselves off a surface and through the air, as well as move on vertical surfaces and across bodies of water with their speed. In addition, a user using super speed while moving their entire body, or part of it in a repetitive motion, such as back and forth, spinning, or otherwise circular motions, can manipulate air flows and currents and therefore generate powerful winds and manipulating them with there repeated motions. These motions can also be achieved by the user moving or running back and forth or in a circle. The user can therefore create intense whirlwinds, cyclones, tornados, vortexes and vacuums of air with these motions. This can allow the user to disperse the physical force from oncoming targets or propel them away. Immutability: Kitsune '''has absolute protection from any alteration or change, regardless of the source or cause, other than their own and retain the state they currently are. '''Flawless Indestructibility: Kitsune with this ability have no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses giving them immunity to everything harmful, essentially making them indestructible. Infinite Supply:'a Kitsune is able to possess an unlimited supply of any essential. For example, a '''Kitsune'could cause a canteen to never run out of water, or a notebook to never run out of paper. 'Weapon Proficiency:'Kitsune with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. Kitsune can understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. '''Invulnerability - Their extremely dense body tissue renders a Kitsune indestructible, capable of withstanding high-caliber bullets, sharp objects, extreme forces, asphyxiation, artillery shells, lasers, falls from great heights.Kitsune are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold). In addition,Kitsune are immune to all earthly diseases, bacteria and viruses and other Kitsune (who can generate enough force to break through a Kitsune invulnerability).In addition, Kitsune are capable of breathing underwater and can even survive without an atmosphere, in outer space. Because of this, Kitsune are resistant to all forms of physical damage. Their enhanced durability allows them to exert much harder attacks when in battle (without them having to worry about injuring themselves in the process), with such attacks having the force to break the sound barrier and generate shock-waves in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force. Regenerative Healing Factor: Kitsune can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration), Kitsune can regrow missing limbs, can put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state, granting them inexhaustible stamina and vitality. At higher levels, Kitsune can regenerate not just their cellular tissues, but also their DNA, undoing genetic mutations and breakdown, as well as maintaining one's youth by extending telomeres. This also gives them immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as provide a form of self-sustenance, forgoing the needs for oxygen and food intake. If advanced enough, the ability will cause the body to cease aging as the cells are regenerating and dying in equilibrium, granting immortality. Regeneration differs from wound healing, which involves closing up the injury site with a scar. Allows a Kitsune'to heal quickly from just about any wounds which were inflicted by either other '''Kitsune's, an exposure to UV or under a red sun's radiation, for instance. '''X-Ray Vision - Allows a Kitsune's to see through almost any material.'Kitsune's can mentally break down the polymers in objects and organisms, allowing them to see through the object or person.As such, Kal-El had no problem seeing through the one-way mirror of an interrogation room, which enabled him to face Dr. Hamilton while talking to him, and even read the ID badge in the latter's pocket. He also saw through several walls simultaneously, observing several soldiers in an adjacent room. Since a '''Kitsune's senses are inhumanly high, uncontrollable and unstable when first discovered, it can cause a 'Kitsune's to randomly see through objects at varying levels, which, along with the extremely powerful hearing and other senses, can overwhelm them. '''Solar battery: When a Kitsune is exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, the cells of his body store solar energy as a battery, enabling him to develop skills beyond description. Without the sun, Kitsune's would not have superhuman abilities. A depowered '''Kitsune's can regenerate his/her abilities if he/she get close to the Sun. These abilities seem to be relatively easy to master, or at least most of them, as some do take time and great effort (such as heat vision or arctic breath). Most'Kitsune's that have made it to Earth were aware of these powers and even for those who were not aware, such as Jor-El, who quickly adapted to his powers when he was forced to use them to save Louise McCallum fromLachlan Luthor, and Dax-Ur, who later learned of his abilities, saying: "It is Sunshine State had that effect on me." The more solar energy a 'Kitsune's absorbs, the more powerful he becomes. '''Accelerated Healing: Kitsunes have an advanced healing factor, they can heal much faster than humans and are able to sustain much more extensive physical injuries, broken bones, gashes, gunshot wounds without danger of dying. In order to use this ability, Kitsunes must first activate it. Super stamina: Kitsunes possess unlimited endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy their cells process. In addition, a Kitsunes body stores enough solar energy to negate eat, drink, breathe and even sleep for as long as they want. This is evident as Kitsunes survive in the vacuum of space, as they do not require air. That said, Kitsunes can take part in battle sequences for as long as they want, without difficulty or fatigue. Super breath: Kryptonians are able to create strong pulses of air and hurricanes by simply exhaling air from their mouths. Super dexterity: Kitsunes are extremely agile and precise in all forms of strenuous movement. A Kitsunes can throw a football in a basketball standing back to the frame. Arctic breath:Kitsunes can freeze objects and people with their breath. Super agility: Kitsunes have perfect balance, which gives them a better degree of flexibility and range of motion. Flight: Kitsunes can defy gravity through telekinesis or gravitional manipulation and can reach speeds approaching the velocities of light. They can maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover. They must be mentally trained to handle this capability. Through this power they can fly over the skies, hover on air and carry people or objects. Super-Intelligence: All Kitsunes possess a genius-level intellect; under a yellow sun, this power is amplified hundreds of times beyond those of human beings. Their brains work similar, or superior, to high computers; they are able to make immensely fast calculations and multitasking at alarming rates.Kitsunes, while in super-speed mode, can see everything at a standstill; because their perception is greatly enhanced, they could crash into every building or object they come in contact with. Super-Memory: Kitsunes possess an eidetic memory; under a yellow sun, this ability is amplified hundreds of times beyond those humans beings. They can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. They do have a photographic memory with total recall, possess the ability to super-read in seconds and can retain large amounts of information flawlessly. Multilingualism: Kitsunes gain the ability to learn, speak and understand any language they come in contact with. Electromagnetic Spectrum Perception: Kitsunes can see all of the EM spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television, as well as all other transmissions or transmitted frequencies. With this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the auras generated by living beings. Superhuman Reflexes: Kitsunes speed also augments their reaction time, allowing them to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. The movement generated by their reflexes can cause sonic booms by breaking the sound barrier. Enhanced Swordsmanship: Kitsunes are able to learn how to wield a sword quickly. Dream Manipulation: Similar to what Angels and Vampires do, Kitsune can cause willful manifestation in the dreams of others Magic: Like witches, Kitsune can study any normal field of magic. Mind Control: Similar to vampires, a Kitsune can cause someone to see anything the kitsune wishes, or overlook anything the kitsune wants them to, similar to compulsion. Weaknesses Kitsune are difficult to kill. Weaponized Canine Distemper Virus: The virus affects Kitsunes differently at first. It effects the brain then and then blinds them before it kills them. But it can be cured. Beings of Equal Power - Beings of comparable incalculable superhuman might, such as other Kitsunes, can generate enough force that can knock out, injure and even kill Kitsunes, breaking through their invulnerability without the need of uv. For instance, Kal-El possessed the strength to knock Nam-Ek unconscious and, with some effort, break Zod's incredibly durable neck, killing him. Kryptonite - exposure to this radioactive xenomineral from Krypton is the greatest weakness of all Kitsunes,since the mineral's radiation is extremely toxic to them, with it causing them severe pain and completely breaking down their invulnerability, allowing outside forces to damage their body. This weakens a Kitsunes to the point that even a regular human like Lex Luthor will be able to overpower him/her. Prolonged exposure will ultimately lead to an excruciating death for the Kitsunes. However, the mineral's harmful effects can be instantly neutralized by even a very thin coating of lead. Gallery